When Words Fail, Music Still Speaks
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: 10 drabbles of Thalic based off songs on my iPod. Title is similar to MidnightRose24's read to find out why. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.


**A/N I took a challenge with MidnightRose24 to write an iPod challenge. Here they are!**

**Innocent by Taylor Swift**

Why did he do this? He had to go and mess up everything!

_*Flash Back*_

"_**You know everything was true!" he yelled at me.**_

"_**Why do you always bring this up? It was 13 freaking years ago!" My body was shaking by now, "The flames are just embers now! Everything has died down! Except your attitude!"**_

"_**My attitude? You're the one who had to go off and have an **_**adventure!**_** What? Is my love not enough anymore?"**_

"_**Maybe everything was easier during the Great Depression; where you could catch fireflies and no one would laugh and stare at you!"**_

"_**If I could I would go back to the day we met and just get killed by the Manticore!"**_

"_**Don't say that…" I whispered.**_

"_**Well, apparently that would make your whole life easier!" He wasn't yelling then, though. **_

"_**Nico… Don't you understand? Just because you're 32 now, doesn't mean that I'm Innocent. But you still are…" I then walked up to him and just kissed him.**_

Hey, don't blame me… he did mess everything up… at least he did at first…

**Mona Lisa by the All American Rejects**

As I looked over to Thalia, who was sleeping silently, I turned the music a little higher.

All I needed was her. She was the light of my life. I would jump in front of any damn monster just to make sure she was alright. She would be the one I would want by my side when the world ends.

"Seriously?" I heard her say next to me. Okay, so she wasn't sleeping.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"All American Rejects? Mona Lisa?" I hummed the words to the song.

"Well, you are as precious to me as the Mona Lisa."

I don't understand…" She murmured.

"What? Why you are as special as the Mona Lisa?"

"No, why did they name the song Mona Lisa if they don't even mention it?"

"No one will ever understand the minds of those Rejects…"

**Breakin' by the All American Rejects**

The only thing Thalia was good at was breaking. Breaking other people's hearts, breaking into a million pieces, breaking her enemies into a million pieces…

Well, all that _was _true… Until she met me.

We have really random moments… here is one…

"Hey, Thalia, guess what!" I yelled.

She stood there for a few minutes until she said,

"The Pink Blueberry Tacos have escaped from the zoo and they are drinking all the taco salad sauce in the world while riding ponies in roller skates?" she asked me…

"You so get me!" I said, a grin plastered on my face.

I then threw a taco that I died pink onto the pavement.

"Your heart is meant for breakin'… tacos." She muttered.

I then smiled and walked away with my arm around her shoulders.

**Dental Care by Owl City**

Thalia doesn't believe I've been to the dentist 1,000 times. So that's where I am now.

I covered my mouth to protect my beautiful teeth.

"Nico di Angelo? You were here last week!" the dentist yelled to me.

"Thalia made me come…" I said pointing to her.

"Thalia Grace?" the dentist questioned, "You haven't been here for 6 months…"

"Uhh… Sorry?" she tried to pass off innocently.

"Come on!" The dentist grabbed her and they walked towards the door.

I grabbed the magazine she was reading and saw her mouth, "Help!"

I shook my head and read about Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner's break up.

**Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects**

I snickered as I saw Tyler, my obnoxious neighbor, leave his house. What he didn't know was I cut out the engine.

"Di Angelo!" he yelled when he realized I did it.

"What now Watts?" I rolled my eyes as I spoke.

"You better sleep with one eye open!"

"Too late," I replied, "I already do that. And my face _can _give you hell."

He left in a mad stomp and I ran back inside.

"What did you do to him now?" Thalia asked.

"Shorted out his engine."

"Why do you fight again?"

"He's just mad I stole his girlfriend."

**Hello Seattle by Owl City**

As our plane landed, Thalia almost ran off the plane.

We flew to Seattle to see Percy and Annabeth. I smiled as I found out how much hospitality people in Seattle had.

"Hello Seattle," I whispered as I got off the plane.

When we left Thalia whispered, "Goodbye Seattle, hello heights…"

**Forever and Always by Taylor Swift**

How could I have had loved Luke? He was controlling, obnoxious, not to mention he was a total jerk!

Nico is different though. He is sweet, but has a dark side, funny, and… Luke's opposite.

I used to have to wait for Luke, but now Nico comes even when I don't need him.

My thoughts were then interrupted by Nico.

"Num Num Num Num Num Num Num Num!" random…

"Nico! Would you stop for once?" I tried to sound annoyed but failed miserably when he made his sad fishy face.

"Num Num Num…" he whispered sadly.

Wait, how could I even _begin_ to compare Nico to Luke?

**Move Along by the All American Rejects**

My hope left when Bianca died. Then, Thalia made it come back up again.

I had to move along to show I still had strength.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled.

"VAMPIRE TACOS!" I yelled sitting straight up in bed.

"You have very weird dreams Nico." she whispered.

"What? I wasn't sleeping… was I?"

"Yes you were," she murmured.

"Oh well!" I said and leaned in and kissed her.

"Move along," Percy yelled at us, "And, get a room while you're at it!"

**Sunshine by the All American Rejects**

Thalia always had many things to say. You're lucky if she even asks, "How's the weather today?"

It's like she doesn't even notice the sunshine anymore. She pays more attention to me than the time of day.

She forgets the thought of sunshine when there is nothing that seems good anymore.

"Nico!" She yelled, "Can you connect my freckles?"

**Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

Nothing was the same since Thalia left. Everything seemed… wrong.

I stared down at my ankles and caught a glimpse of black, blue, and red.

It was a wish bracelet. When it fell off, your wish cam true. I undid one knot carefully and made a hole in the sand.

Wait, when your bracelet fell off your wish came true… I quickly took the other end and tied it on again, loosely. I made a wish. My wish was Thalia and I would get back together.

But, apparently, fate doesn't want us back together. To this day, my bracelet has not fallen off yet. And I haven't seen thalia since.

**A/N There they are. My 10 thalico drabbles based off my songs on my iPod. Review!**


End file.
